A backplane physically includes a set of electrical connectors to interconnect data, control, and power between a set of modules, line cards, blades, etc. (collectively referred to as “modules”). In networking and computing applications, devices such as network elements, switches, routers, servers, storage devices, etc. (collectively referred to as “network elements”) can utilize a modular physical implementation where functionality is implemented on various modules which plug into the backplane. Of note, network elements continue to grow in terms of the amount of data supported in single configurations. Conventionally, a typical network element physically supports hundreds of Gb/s of data connectivity. However, network elements are evolving to support physically tens to hundreds and beyond of Tb/s of data connectivity in a single rack or frame or even in a single shelf or chassis. In conventional implementations, backplanes are used to interconnect all data, control, and power to all pluggable modules. For power, there are typically two feeds, A and B, to each module. The power feeds are typically copper distribution layers on the backplane. With the two power feeds, A and B, distributing both supply and return currents, four or more heavy copper layers are required on the backplane.
These additional copper layers, significant impact the cost of the backplane, especially as more expensive backplane technologies are required for high-speed data systems (i.e., tens to hundreds and beyond of Tb/s of data connectivity). These high-speed systems also have higher power dissipation, which require thicker copper in the power layers. Also, the space required for the two power feeds, A and B, also end up increasing the required size of the backplane, significantly impacting the cost and size of the backplane.